lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Raven
Gray Raven, also known as Morrison, is a character in Love Nikki. He is a doctor who operates the Sixth Clinic, a notorious clinic in the dangerous city of Losol. Bio Appearance Gray Raven is a tall man with slightly untidy grey hair. He wears white medical clothing, including a long white lab coat that flies out behind him. As a child, he had stern brown eyes and untidy blond hair. Personality It's stated that Gray Raven has no feelings, joy or sorrow.White Demon He has a cold demeanor and a dark sense of humor, chucking at the prospect of gaining more "specimens" for study.Dawn Front/Story History Childhood Morrison is originally from Ruin Island. It is hypothesized by Kimi that he could have been part of the social elite there. Growing up, Morrison used to play with his sister; however, once he turned 5, he learned she had a condition. He overheard his parents saying that she may only live for eighteen years, and they told him that they could not cure her. From that point forwards, he devoted himself to studying nonstop to become a doctor in order to learn how to cure her. He did not even talk much with his parents, he was so studious. Once Morrison graduated from school and was admitted to medical school, he told her of his promise to heal her. She passed the tests for the same school as him, but fell into a coma after only half a year. When she was 18 years and 5 months old, she died. He had only just become a doctor. Adulthood At some point, Morrison moved from Ruin to the Apple Federation. He hid his past and had a clean slate in Apple; however, he retained knowledge of technology from Ruin Island. Morrison started his Sixth Clinic, a place where souls are traded for power, in Losol. There, he became a well-known and respected pharmacist.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Urgent Task He also created a reagent called No. 7 Reagent, which had the power to reduce the pain caused by invoking the blood curse. At some point, he also came to own a laboratory in the Snow Corridor in North Kingdom. It had stringent security and human-sized incubators.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Hell Trap He adopted Peachy at a later date. He offered her anything she wanted, and she asked if that meant she could ask for him to be her boyfriend. It is likely that he refused her request.Sly Angel He also told Peachy about his sister, believing that letting her know was harmless. She asked why he told him about his childhood, and he said that it was because she reminded him of her. Since his sister was eighteen forever due to dying when she was eighteen, and Peachy, too, was eighteen forever, he told her that they had the same smile. Year 677 Morrison contracted Louie to retrieve an "experimental dossier", which actually referred to a key, for him in a fortress at the Snow Corridor. The fortress was guarded by men representing the Nameless Chivalric Order, including Louie's old teacher Lionel.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Old Friend in Snow Mountain While Louie talked to Lionel, Morrison sent a robot to retrieve the key instead.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Nameless Chivalric Order Louie and the Nameless Chivalric Order followed the robot back to Morrison's lab, where Louie attempted to disable the security by turning off the power. After shutting it down, they went down a secret passageway, where Morrison was attempting to escape via helicopter, holding the key. He criticized Louie for deciding to work with the Nameless Knights without even knowing what they were after and for making Morrison do the job of retrieving the key himself. The knights managed to handcuff Morrison. Nidhogg arrived then in order to free Morrison, and successfully engages Louie and the Nameless Knights in a fight. Morrison managed to free himself, and Lionel stabbed him with a spear, critically injuring him, but not before he was shot by Shade. They ceased the fighting, and Nidhogg carried Morrison away.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Battle in Deep Snow Due to the actions taken by the Nameless Knights, Morrison was revealed to the world as a notorious demon doctor rather than a respected scientist.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Return of Knight Year 680 Gray Raven continued to act out of his clinic in Losol, where he would perform operations on people in return for their souls. These operations have the capability of giving someone powers, but each time they used the powers, they would age.Clinic's Secret#Stage 4 - Peachy's Trial (2) One such person was Resa, a girl who became an idol by exchanging her soul for brilliance and fame.Sweet Superstar Gray Raven appeared in the form of a hologram on the plane Nikki and Kimi were on that was heading to North Kingdom. He described the technology that allowed him to appear as "Light-Grid Imaging" and told them that he was there to throw a party. Kimi tried to hijack the plane, but Nikki determined that he was there in order to make sure they went to another location and figured that there was nothing they could do. Dawn Front Gray Raven took interest in studying Chloris, an elf from the Dawn Wings who was opposing Gray Raven. They met and fought at the 7th base of Apple Federation. Quotes Story = * "Hahahaha, 'Demon Doctor?' Is that what they're calling me now? Am I honestly that frightening? Enough small talk. You two lovely ladies, would you please don your gorgeous and lively dress for this party!" — Gray Raven in 19-7 Carnival Prelude * "Hahaha, don't mind me. I'm just a regular doctor." — Gray Raven in Midnight Fly |-|Timeline= *"Dreaming is the cage of the soul." — Gray Raven in Timeline |-|Styling Battle = *"I am a good citizen of Miraland." — using Smile. *"The feel of falling into dream... I'm curious." — using Sleeping. Name by Server Trivia * In one item description, it's suggested that Morrison is an angel from the underworld. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Apple Federal Category:Ruin Island Category:Love Nikki Characters